


The Butterfly Soldier//Original Story

by TalleyBear



Series: The Butterfly Soldier(A Legend is born) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, F/F, F/M, Major Original Character(s), Military, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalleyBear/pseuds/TalleyBear
Summary: Sydney Harwell, 21 years old and fresh out of college, is suddenly forced into the military by the government. After the tragic death of her mother Lillian, Sydney and her Best friend Kendra are forced to endure the military. Can they survive the military? With bloodshed, heartbreak, and even more tragic losses, will Sydney along with her best friend be able to handle all the weight put on their shoulders. An Original story. Cover From HYANNA-NATSU on Pinterest.





	

**Preface Of The Butterfly Soldier:**

_All she saw was darkness, her glazed over green eyes, never again to see the colors or the lights. She remembered the one thing that had always been close to her heart, The Butterfly._

_Her favorite was the Blue Morpho Butterfly, who has brilliant blue wings, that has a wingspan of 6 inches or 15 centimeters. She just loved the way the elegant creature, had so much freedom. She loved watching it fly, on her trips to Central America, to Brazil, in the rainforest._

_But she would never see it again...She soon began to realize that she would never see anything but the darkness she had been cursed with._

_Not even her best friend understand the pain she had been feeling. The feeling of emptiness knowing, anything she saw once, would be stuck in her mind as it slowly started to fade away._

_She could remember the days when she could still see, the way her eyes filled with happiness and joy. Now all she had was a blank look on her face._

_Her fiery red locks, with untamed wild curls, her once big green eyes that sparkled whenever she was happy, her freckles that dotted her tan skin, she was truly a blessing, as her mom would say._

_She had gotten her fiery red locks from her mother, who unlike her green eyes, had eyes that were the color of sapphires. Her father had dark brown hair, and had the Same identical green eyes._

_She was an only child, her seeming to be best suited at being around animals. She especially loved horses, she had always been around them, and she loved the way the breeze blew her hair in different directions, as she rode them bareback._

_She had never liked using a saddle, as she knew it was as uncomfortable for her, as it was for the horse. At her uncle's farm, she rode a Appaloosa mare, named Rosebud. The mare was a proud racing horse, who was bred mainly for speed, agility, and strength. Like herself, butterflies seemed to like Rosebud, they constantly landed on her, making her whinny in greeting._   
_~.~.~.~.~_   
**[The caterpillar of the Blue Morpho is red-brown with bright patches of lime-green on the back.]~Fact 1 0f 25**

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue: Gives some insight about the main original character, Sydney Harrell's thoughts and mind about the events that took place, and also gives a vague description of the events that took place before the events of the series.


End file.
